Life as we know it
by KSIJ
Summary: Summary: Justin is one year older than in canon QAF, what impact does this have on the story and the events that may or may not occur. AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Life as we know it

Prologue

What a summer it's been! I finally graduated from High School, I went to Prom with Daphne and had a BLAST dancing and laughing at the awkward couples on the dance floor wishing they had brought someone else.

We had an amazing trip to Florida to celebrate; our parents rented a villa for three whole weeks so we had plenty of time to visit all the parks, I _especially_ loved the trip up to Tampa Bay even if I did get sunburn – I got to ogle all the hot men in swimsuits from behind the cover of sunglasses, Dad was none the wiser even if he gave me an odd look for not noticing the scantily clad young girls that paraded around in front of me.

Daph's and my parents left after the second week with promises from us to make sure and behave and relax before we return home in time to leave for College. Daphne was going to study Medicine in New York and I was off to my Dads alma mater Dartmouth to study business.

What fun that was going to be.

All my life I wanted to be an Artist and my dream was to attend Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts (PIFA), Dad refused to allow me to go even though I got 1500 on my SATS and I actually got accepted into a very hard school. Needless to say I went along with Dad and am nowfocussing on getting out from under his influence; perhaps I can change my course when I'm there? Major in Business but do some Art courses as well.

It was nearing the end of our week alone in Orlando when it happened. The event that turned my entire life upside down, never to be the same again.

Life as I knew it was no more.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

As I stood watching the rain steadily turn the freshly laid soil into mud the irony of the weather did not escape my notice. On a day like today when all I wanted was it to be over, to all just be a dream and I will wake and everything to be as it was.

My mind was numb. I hadn't cried since the day it happened. What was wrong with me? Not able to show even a little emotion. Daphne and the Chanders had been great; they gave me a place to stay. I couldn't go back to that house, not then, still haven't.

I had so many things to do and I didn't know where to begin. Who is prepared at barely 18 to go through this hell? When I think about what could have been I shake myself, tell myself to get over it.

Times like this I wish I had paid more attention to what went on all those years ago after my grandparents died. I ask myself, what would Mom do? Please help! I screamed internally.

It doesn't help in the slightest.

If I hadn't persuaded them to let me and Daphne have that week to ourselves, would it have been different? Would I be gone as well?

Person after person shook my hand. People I knew well, some I recognised from the Country Club and those I did not from my dad's business dealings. All of them offering condolences for my loss.

As if that would help me now.

I knew I should respond more than a small nod of the head, Daphne clutched at my arm throughout the ordeal but all I could think of was I had no one left.

Mom, Dad and my baby sister Molly were dead.

Killed by the very person I had a crush on for the past year. Drunk and high on drugs he had crashed into our family car sending it careening into the path of a Truck.

He got away with minimum injuries. They lost their lives.

Molly clung on to her precious short life for 3 days before finally succumbing to her injuries. Mom and Dad were dead on impact. Faulty air bags did nothing to save them. The Irony of my Dad bragging about his brand new car and one of the safety measures designed to help save you in an accident did not work, was bittersweet.

Chris Hobbs. Aged 18 and in prison for causing the deaths of my family.

He had been my first indication that I was attracted to guys. I had never been interested in girls aside from Daphne being my best friend. I spent most of my senior year sketching Chris Hobbs both clothed and what I imagined he would look like under his clothing.

It was one relief I suppose that my father never found out about my sexuality. He suspected I'm sure but the man was adamant that his son would go to Dartmouth, marry a nice girl and go into the family business. No son of his would ever be homosexual.

I am unsure as to how my Mom would have reacted, forever the good wife she hid behind my father's ideals and rarely spoke up for herself. I live in the hope that she would have loved me no matter what.

It doesn't matter anymore. They are both gone. I have no family to speak of. My grandparents had died years ago and my parents were only children of only children.

I have no one bar Daphne who is leaving for New York in a few short weeks. Off to start her new life, make new friends. Not that our friendship would end, we would try our hardest to maintain it.

I didn't know what I was going to do now. I had been resigned to go to Dartmouth, follow my father's wishes of the ever obedient son.

Once it was all over and I returned to the Chanders house for the evening I headed to the guest room not wishing to exchange pleasantries any longer. I wanted to shut the world out and not think of anything at all.

Tomorrow I vowed. Tomorrow I will start to deal with all the things that need done so I can start to move on.

With that last thought I drifted off into an exhausted deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

It did not happen the next day, or the day after, or indeed the day after that. It was almost three the weeks later before I worked up the courage to return to my home.

Everywhere I turned there were reminders of my family. If it wasn't the numerous photographs that littered the walls it was the distinctive floral scent of my mother's perfume that kept following me around the house, even the sight of unopened bills on the kitchen table brought home the daunting task that lay ahead of me.

I was now responsible for everything. Yes there were lawyers and bank managers but the major decisions were down to me. I had received phone calls from the manager of Taylors Electronics, one of my father's businesses, I hadn't thought about what I was going to do with all my father's businesses. He had amassed a small empire of small businesses over the years including electronic stores, car dealerships and recently shares in an advertising company called Ryders. It was an odd assortment to some but it brought in the money and allowed us to live in comfort.

The managers of the various businesses assured me that they would carry on as normal until I was ready. Truthfully I would rather sell and be done with it. I planned to sell the house.

Daphne thought I was crazy selling my childhood home but there were too many memories. I couldn't cope seeing it all the time. I knew I had to make some tough decisions if I was going to cope with my life and make my family proud.

After speaking to our family lawyer and business managers I decided that yes I was going to sell the house. I would keep the summer house by the lake as a memento to my childhood, I did not want to totally let go, and I would also allow the managers of the car dealerships time to arrange a loan to buy me out. I did after all not want to ruin anyone else's lives in my endeavours.

Taylors Electronics would stay for now as the manager had run it successfully for many years with little input from my father, it brought in good money and I felt it could be entrusted to George's care for a while longer. The other businesses however, were not making much of a profit and it was decided to allow them to be bought by competitor companies.

It was time for me to move on. I had withdrawn my application to Dartmouth and was in talks with PIFA to attend after Christmas as it was too late to attend in the Fall. I had not decided if I was going to continue with my desired course in Fine arts despite now being free to choose. I still had a few months yet to decide where my future lay.

It was two days before Daphne left for New York, she had wanted to transfer to a college closer to home to be there for me but I persuaded her to go. It was her dream. I had mine.

We decided to bite the bullet and do something we had been wanting to do for most of our Senior year. Visit Liberty Avenue. I never dared to go down there when my father had been alive, he would have found out and grounded me until I was forty if he could.

The Gay district he called it. Where the Perverts went to satisfy their disgusting lifestyle. I shuddered as I recalled what he used to say. Stop it! I told myself. I am going to go and I am going to enjoy myself. And I'm going to get laid.

Yes. I Justin Cole Taylor, aged 18 was a Virgin. Not through my unattractiveness, no I had been told on many occasions how hot I was, how fuckable. But that was in online chat rooms. My only outlet for my gayness as Daph called it.

I had heard through the guys online how amazing a club called Babylon was, how only the best got in. We had obtained fake id from someone at school many months ago in the hope we could sneak out. In Florida when we were left to our own devices we had gone out to a club but it was full of straight people and I kept getting hit on by women. Urghh. No

So it was decided, we would go today, at first during the day to get a feel for the place then hit the bars at night. We parked outside a store called Torso that held a variety of bright and garish clothes. The guy exiting the shop as we left the car was tall and flamboyant. He smiled a big toothy grin at us.

"Well helloooo cuties! What do we have here? Never seen you around her before, I'm sure I woulda remembered faces like you if I had."

"No, this is our first time down here" Daphne enthused. "Isn't it great"

"It sure is sugar" the southern accent on the man more pronounced now. "My names Emmett Honeycutt, of the Hazlehurst, Mississippi

Honeycutt's."

Wow, he sure is different I thought, but I like him, he seemed to be the kind of person you had to love. He would know the things a young gay boy would need to know about Liberty Avenue surely?

"I'm Daphne and this is Justin my best friend" I was startled out of my thoughts by Daphne's voice.

"Hi, I was wondering where a good place to eat is? I'm starving" I said as my stomach rumbled loudly to follow that statement we all laughed.

"Sure Sweetie, follow me, I know the perfect place. Deb will just love you!"

And with a jump and a clap we were off following Emmett down the street. I could see a large red sign further down and as we drew closer it read Liberty Diner. It looked busy and I knew I would love it here.

If only I knew how much my life would change once I walked through those swinging doors.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow.

Well that was an experience and a half. As soon as we entered the Diner we were bombarded by bright rainbows and loud chatter from the varous customers. I noticed they ranged from old drag queens to lesbians and some hot guys.

I felt their stared roam over my body as I walked through the door. Instantly if felt like a piece of meat. I shrank bank slightly at the feeling but Daphne pulled me forward with her. We soon found ourselves in a corner booth that held one other rather dull looking man. Ted, as we found out was an accountant. Very appropriate, he definitely had an 'accountantly' feel to him. He seemed nice enough and we were soon joined by a loud and bubbly waitress.

"Deb" Emmett began "This is Daphne and Justin, Liberty Ave Newbies, who coincidently are very hungry, especially the blonde"

I gave a sheepish smile up at the red head who merely looked me over appraisingly.

"well hello there Sunshine, My Name's Debbie Novotny, the resident 'Mother' around here, if ya ever need anything just come to me ya here?"

I nodded enthusiastically and smiled again as my stomach rumbled. Debbie let out a booming laugh before taking our orders. Bacon double cheeseburger, fries and Strawberry Milkshake for me, Pink plate special, whatever that was, for Emmett, Daphne had a roast chicken sandwich with fries and Ted had already placed his order.

We settled into general chat with mostly Emmett talking about the joys of Liberty Avenue, Babylon and the life of a gay man in Pittsburgh compared to Mississippi, Ted made the occasional comment but stayed mostly quite eating his meal.

We made plans to meet Emmett and his friends at Woodies a bar down from Babylon later that night so they could make sure we got into Babylon that night before we paid for our food and ventured into the wilderness that was Liberty Avenue ready for a shopping spree.

After spending 4 hours trawling stores throughout Pittsburgh we returned to my house. I had started packing up some of my family's belongings to prepare for the house getting sold. It was a difficult task with many tears shed over memories of happy times. I wanted a fresh start, somewhere new, that meant getting rid of a lot of stuff. The Taylors were a family of four but had accumulated a large collection of furniture, books, clothes and general items over the years. He decided to keep certain things that meant a lot to him; photographs, jewellery, items of clothing belonging to each family member that meant something special to him and his mother's perfume. They also had a large collection of top of the range electronics, thanks to his father's business of course, he decided he did not need all the stuff but packed the most commonly used items as well as kitchen items and his large collection of art.

His mother had stimulated his love of art and often took him to museums and art galleries, auctions and art classed in the hopes of nurturing his apparent talent. This had led to the entire attic level of the house being dedicated to art.

Daphne and I realised the enormity of the task before us and decided that we would arrange for donating many of the items to charity, it's not as if i needed the money anytime soon, and most of the items i did not want were knick knacks and purchases of my mother's that i really had no care for.

We still had quite a few hours until the planned meeting of Emmett at Woodies. We started looking on my Dads computer at apartments and houses for sale. I really needed to find somewhere new to live, the memories were too raw. There were many different places and I started to enjoy the laughing over other peoples decoration disasters. However it took right until I was ready to give up before I saw it. My dream place.

Situated in a converted warehouse was a two storey loft style apartment that, whilst was very minimalist and needed a lot of work doing to it, was perfect. It was large and airy with big open windows that let in plenty of natural light, and that was just in the photos, I knew that this would be an ideal place to paint, especially when I went to college.

Wow, it was also within close distance to Liberty Avenue, it did look a bit run down on the outside but I just had this feeling. It was the place for me. I contacted the Realtor and arranged a viewing for the following day. Daphne would be unable to come with me due to being the last day before she left for college, but I felt I would be okay.

The first real smile spread over my face since Florida mother at the thought of having my own place, a blank canvas to do with what I wanted. Even in my bedroom at home my decided on the colour schemes.

In all my excitement we almost forgot the time and had to hurry to get ready, eat some Pizza and leave for Liberty Avenue. We took Daphne's car as she wouldn't be drinking and I had yet to get my own. That would be next on my list.

We arrived at Woodies in plenty of time, with some trepidation I walked in first. The smell of Beer hit me and the familiar sounds of laughter and pool cues hitting balls on tables. It was just like any other bar really, until you looked at the people gathered. People of all shapes, sizes, race and gender all gathered in on place. Same sex couples displaying public affection. It warmed my heart to see such sights as I knew the bigotry of the world beyond Liberty.

I spotted Emmett at the bar holding a Cosmopolitan cocktail. He ordered us some drinks before leading us over to a group of friends around the same age. We knew Ted of course but he also introduced us to Michael, his boyfriend 'Dr Dave', Melanie and Lindsey. Michael and David and recently moved to Portland to be near David's son and were back in Pittsburgh visiting. Michael was also, as we found out, Debbie from the diner's son.

David and Daphne soon got talking about University and the life of a healthcare professional. David was a chiropractor.

I ended up in conversation with Lindsay about art as she mentioned she taught it. I told her about my acceptance to PIFA but due to family matters I had postponed my start date. She looked curious but something in my expression must have told Mel that I didn't want to talk about it so she distracted Lindsay long enough for me to turn around and see a newcomer enter the bar.

He was a tall, brunette, brown eyed, absolutely gorgeous man. Just looking at him sent shockwaves straight to my groin. I noticed many other eyes watching him and he seemed to be coming straight towards me!


	5. Chapter 4

It turns out it wasn't me specifically he was coming towards it was my new friends.

Tall, dark and handsome apparently is Michael's best friend and by default is part of Emmett's gang of friends.

I get the feeling David and Brian as he was introduced to us as don't get along.

Brian had his arm wrapped around Michaels shoulder and the look of his face said it all.  
The adoration that Michael directed towards Brian was plain to see.

Puppy dog eyes and whiny voice, a different man to what I had first met.

"Briiiian! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all weekend!"

Brian smirked. "You know how it is Mikey, places to be, people to do"

I felt my face heat up at that. How I would love to be one of the people Brian fucked. As if he could read my thoughts Brian swept his gaze over me and smirked again.

I shifted uncomfortably and looked away shyly.

"Asshole, I go back to Portland tomorrow and I've barely seen you."

Brian winced at Michaels tone and replied "Well you have Dr Dave now; you don't need me all the time."

I could tell that Brian was not happy with his best friend not needing him anymore; I saw the hurt in his eyes as he said it but the mask slid back into place as fast as it fell.

"Right I'm off to Babylon, the back room is calling me" he winked at me as he said this before walking away with a swagger.

"Well, that was Brian Kinney. Stud of Liberty Avenue. I would watch myself around him I was you Justin; he has a one fuck policy and would eat you up and spit you out." Emmett warned me.

I was only half listening, still enthralled with the departing figure.

Daphne nudged me to get my attention.  
Oops.

We decided it was time to head for Babylon before it got any later.

As I entered the fabled club a wide smile spread over my face as I took in the lights, the glitter, and the half-naked go-go boys dancing on podiums.

A thumpa-thumpa beat was felt right down at my core. I felt it. It felt like I was coming home after a long time away. This place was great.

Emmett led us onto the dance floor and immediately started jumping around and dancing to the beat. Laughing we joined in enthusiastically.

I don't know how long we danced for, it felt like hours. Eventually I headed to the bar in search of a drink.

I received many offers of drinks from men surrounding me, most of them looked sleazy and I declined with a shake of the head.

I accepted my bottle of water from the barman and turned round to survey that dancing crowd.

I could spot Daphne doing a 'Praise Jesus' dance move with Emmett and laughed.

I was too busy watching them to notice who had joined me at the bar until he spoke in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

Brian.

"Got to watch the old lecherous queens that trawl the bars looking for young, fresh meat"

I smirked, "You included then huh?"

I glanced up at his reaction and had to smile at the look of shock at the way I turned his words.

Brian's face was comical. I patted his cheek affectionately and sauntered off towards Daphne.

Still laughing inwardly at the words exchanged between me and Brian, Daphne and I set off towards the Liberty Diner for a bite to eat before home.

A waiter/waitress by the name of Kiki served us our cheese fries and cokes and we settled in to talk about our visit to Babylon.

"Wow, Jus. That was great, why didn't we go before -….oh, sorry your Dad."

"It's fine Daph. I wonder how different things would have been then if I had."

"Maybe, but you can't live life always thinking what it could have been like if it things had been different. It's not healthy!

"I know that. It's just…difficult…like everything you ever knew in life has changed and now I have my whole life ahead of me, completely derailed, not knowing where I'm going next"

We settled into silence after that, finishing our fries before making the trip back to the car.

"I'm going to miss you Daph. You are my best friend, I'm gonna miss our sleepovers, movie nights and our comparing of guys we like at school.

"I'll miss you too Jus. You have to come visit me in New York. We can go to all those museums and galleries you dreamed of. Hit a few shows on Broadway.  
Do all those things we talked about our whole lives."  
"We will, eventually. I have responsibilities now.

Businesses to look after. A house to sell, a house to buy! You have to make sure you make lots of new friends at College, keep a look out for a guy for me huh?" I smirked at her.

We hugged goodbye outside the front porch of my house and headed off to bed.

We each had our own long journeys ahead of us.  
Who knows what the next day, the next week, month and even year could bring.


	6. Chapter 6

This is not a new chapter i'm sorry. I apologise for the long delay but i have been going through some major changes in both Job and moving from Scotland to Wales. I am finally settled in and my muse is returning. I have sat down to start turning out more chapters, i hope to have a new chapter in a few weeks as i'm going to try and get further ahead in the story before posting anything.

thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows xx


End file.
